


Passing Ships In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Jean is jealous, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue had always hated her birthday and Jean isn't making her life any easier, but can a certain green lawyer give Rogue the one thing that she feels that she's missing - love, true, lasting, unconditional love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Passing Ships In The Night**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Avengers

 

_Summary: Rogue had always hated her birthday and Jean isn't making her life any easier, but can a certain green lawyer give Rogue the one thing that she feels that she's missing - love, true, lasting, unconditional love?_

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

 Anne-Marie, aka Rogue is depressed because today is her twenty-first birthday. Rogue hates her birthday, the Southern Belle walks down the hallway when she accidently bumps into Jean Grey, who had been coming the opposite direction. Jean fell and Rogue rushed forward, intending on catching the redhead before she hit the floor, but Jean glared at Rogue and sent her flying backwards with a blast of psychic energy, Rogue slammed into the wall hard.

"Don't touch me!" Jean screamed as Rogue touched the back of her head and felt the warm stickiness of blood on her fingers. Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes as she got to her feet and turned away from Jean and flew down the hall towards the Medical Bay.

Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk was sparring with Logan in the Training Room, they were running a Sentinel battle simulation too. Logan sliced through the four drones before turning his attention back to Jennifer.

"Hey Jen, you know it's Rogue's big day today right?" he inquired before dodging a slab of concrete that Jen had thrown at him.

"What? Today's Rogue's birthday. How old is she?" Jen replied.

"Twenty-one." Logan said.

 Just then Illyana Rasputin, aka Magik rushed into the room.

"Jen, Logan, Rogue was just attacked." the blonde panted.

"What? By who, who hurt Rogue!?" Jen yelled.

 "I-it was J-Jean." Magik said fearfully."

Jen clenched her right hand into a fist and punched a crater sized hole in the nearby wall, Illyana cringed when she saw this.

 "This is gonna go bad _really_  fast." Illyana said to Logan.

 Jen storms out of the training room and rushes to the Medical Bay.

Ororo Munroe is wrapping bandages around Rogue's head tenderly, Jen quickly entered the room.

"Rogue, what happened?" the Emerald Avenger asks.

 "I a- accidentally bumped into Jean in the hall." Rogue sobbed quietly as Jen sat down next to the Southern Belle and gently placed an arm around Rogue.

 "I- I tried to keep Jean from falling, but she yelled at me not to touch her before she used her powers on me."

Hearing this angered Jen, Rogue was sweet, kind, and caring. She only wanted to help Jean and the redhead refused Rogue's help violently.

"Will you be OK, Rogue?" Jen asked as Rogue wiped her eyes.

"Forget about Jean, today's your big day, Anne-Marie, and I intend to make this the best birthday you've ever had." Jen said before leaning over and placing a light kiss on Rogue's left cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Anne-Marie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 : The Party

Ororo, Illyana, Misty, and Gamora are out shopping, they're buying supplies for Rogue's party, Misty looks around and sees Jen enter a jewelry store.

"Wonder what Jen's doing in there?" Misty asked.

Jen smiled as she watched the Sales Clerk giftwrap her purchases, a one carat diamond tennis bracelet and a 1\2 carat Radiant Reflections platinum diamond ring.

#################

Natasha and Susan are in the kitchen baking the cake and preparing the food for Rogue's party.

"Did you hear about what Jean did to Rogue earlier today, Natasha?" Sue asked.

"What's Jean's problem?" Natasha inquiries.

"She still thinks that Rogue wants Scott." Sue said.

"Oh please." Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

Just then Tony Stark, Mystique, and, Bruce Banner entered the kitchen.

"Where's my birthday girl?" Mystique asked.

"Medical Bay." Susan answered.

Raven's smile instantly evaporated, her eyes narrowed in a death glare.

"What happened and who did this to Anne-Marie?" Mystique asked angrily

"It was Jean, Momma." Rogue said from the doorway.

Raven rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Did she hurt you, baby doll?"

Rogue shook her head no.

Sometime later...

The mansion is teeming with activity, Rogue's party celebrating her twenty-first year of life is in full swing. Logan is laughing hard because Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye was now in the bathroom puking his guts out. Clint had foolishly challenged Logan to a drinking contest, which he obviously lost.

Rogue watched her Mother, who is standing between Ororo and Natasha.

"Hey there Birthday girl, having fun?" Jen aked from behind Rogue, Rogue spins around and looks up at the Emerald Avenger, Mystique notices Anne-Marie talking with Jennifer Walters.

"How long has this been going on?" Mystique asked Ororo.

"I would have to say about maybe three weeks now, Raven, they just flirt with each other. Nothing else has happened yet." Ororo assured her.

"Oh, I know that Anne-Marie can take care of herself. I'm just worried about her."

"You're her Mother, Raven. It's only natural." Natasha said.

"I have some gifts for you, Rogue." Jen said, she quickly goes to her quarters and gets her gifts and brings them to Rogue.

"Happy Birthday, Anne-Marie." the green lawyer says. Rogue took the first box from Jen and opened it.

"Oh Jennifer, it's... This is beautiful." Rogue said holding up the bracelet.

"You deserve it, Anne-Marie, I think that _you're_ beautiful." Jen said before handing Rogue her second gift, Rogue opened it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh wow Jen, this is such a beautiful ring, thank you so much."

"Like I said before, you deserve-." Jen was silenced by Rogue's petal soft lips crashing eagerly against hers, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Rogue and Jen.

Jean watched the pair with malice in her eyes.

 _'I hate them both.'_ Jean thought.

Once Rogue pulled back from her kiss with Jen, the taller green woman looked at Rogue with lust in her eyes.

"Ever had a lap dance, Rogue?" Jen inquired.

"N-no Jen, I haven't." Rogue answered quickly.

"Well get ready because you're about to get one." Jen said.

Natasha and Sue clear the room of the men, Illyana is helping Jen get ready in her quarters while Ororo is talking to Rogue.

The lights are dimmed and Rogue is seated in a chair, then Ororo turns on some music. Then Jen enters the room wearing a red G-string, red leather jacket, and five inch red high heeled boots. Rogue couldn't believe how sexy Jennifer looked.

Jen walked over to where Rogue was seated and began to rub up against the birthday girl with her large, supple tits.

Jen then straddled Rogue and continued grinding against her, Rogue's breathing had quickened as did her heart rate as she firmly cupped Jen's ass and held the older woman who is sitting on her lap firmly in place, Jen leaned down and kissed Rogue lovingly on the lips.

Most of the other women cheered at the spectacle on display in front of them, well, everyone except Jean.

"Pffft, how pathetic." the redhead says before she turns and leaves the room.

Once Jen broke the kiss with Rogue, she threw her head back and moaned Rogue's name softly.

"L-let's go to your quarters, Jen." Rogue whispers.

"Ok Rogue." Jen replied.

Rogue and Jennifer stood up and excused themselves from the party and went to Jen's quarters hand in hand, Misty smiled as she watched Rogue and Jen leave the room.

"Those two have the right idea, eh babe?" Sue said as she came up behind her ebony lover and wrapped her arms around Misty from behind before lightly kissing Misty on the neck.

"They sure do, Susan." Misty said as she closed her eyes.

 Jen and Rogue go into Jen's quarters, where Rogue hurriedly strips down in front of Jen, even removing her gloves. Jen takes off her jacket, boots, and G-string, Rogue smiled wickedly as she looked Jennifer over, Jen opened her arms to Rogue, who eagerly steps into the emerald lawyer's embrace.

As soon as Rogue touched Jen with her bare hands she absorbed some of Jen's power. Rogue turned green and became just as musular as Jen, which seemed to only turn Jen on more.

Rogue then steered Jen towards the bed, the two green women let themselves fall on it. Jen rolls Rogue onto her back and began to kiss Rogue's collarbone, licking it with her tongue. Jen necked Rogue for some time before she stood back, running her hands down the other heroine’s sides, caressing them. Jennifer then removed Rogue’s black top, and admired the dark haired woman’s supple breasts. She took both of Rogue's nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Rogue groaned, letting her head fall back. Jennifer smiled as she moved in, and took Rogue’s right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the dark bud. After giving it a saliva bath, Jennifer turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Rogue sat up after a few minutes, and pushed Jennifer onto the bed into a lying position. Jennifer gasped from when she landed on her back. Rogue ran her hands down Jennifer’s naked chest, groping her breasts and her stomach.

"I have dreamed about your body, Rogue." Jen said. Rogue pushed Jennifer farther onto the bed, Rogue sensually gave both of Jennifer's feet butterfly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Jennifer's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Jennifer’s hand began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Rogue saw Jennifer’s red thong panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease her new lover some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Jennifer's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so. Rogue admired Jennifer's pussy. A small patch of black hair above it, which was currently soaked. Rogue admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. Rogue dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Jennifer’s juices, and sucked them off of her fingers. "Darlin', you're delicious." Rogue said to Jennifer, who could only nod. Rogue bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Jennifer’s bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Jennifer's vagina. Rogue played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Jennifer began to pant in desperation. Rogue smirked, she decided to finally give Jennifer what she wanted. Rogue pushed her tongue into Jennifer’s pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Jennifer groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Rogue’s tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Jennifer at incredible speeds. Jennifer began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry. Rogue finally began to lick Jennifer’s clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Jennifer began to reach climax, Rogue took the entire head of Jennifer's clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Jennifer growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder. "I’m ... I’m ... Cuming, Ohh!" Jennifer said.

Rogue smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up beside Jennifer and made out with her. After a few minutes, Rogue asked rhetorically, "Darlin', after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don’t have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?" Jennifer shook her head. She gets up and walks over to her desk and opened it, inside the drawer was a collection of sex toys Jen had collected over the years. The strap-on Jen chose was red, 6" long and 2.5" in diameter. She slipped into the strap-on's black leather harness, fastening it around her waist. Rogue eagerly got down on her hands and knees when she saw Jen coming toward her wearing the strap-on dildo she had selected, knowing what was to come. Jen positioned herself behind Rogue and carefully slid the plastic cock into the Southern Mutants's asshole. Jen firmly gripped Rogue's firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Rogue's tight, virgin asshole with lustful abandon. For Rogue, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was now officially her favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Jen was fucking her, Rogue knew that her partner was now aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Jennifer!" Rogue shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Jen baby!" Jen eagerly fucked Rogue even harder, causing the younger Avenger to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Jen did her business.

Rogue shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Jen slid her strap-on out of Rogue's ass and gathered the beautiful younger heroine in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completly exhausted, Rogue returned her partner's kiss with equal passion.

"Happy Birthday, Anne-Marie." Jennifer whispers to Rogue.

"Thank you so much, Jennifer." Rogue replied before Rogue nuzzleld up next to Jen and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

 

 


	3. Jean's Breaking Point

**Chapter 3: Jean's Breaking Point**

 The next morning Misty and Susan woke up and showered, then they went to eat breakfast in the cafeteria.

"You know Misty baby, I thought what Jen did for Rogue was sweet, it was also very hot."

 Misty stopped in her tracks and turns to face Sue and smiled.

"You want me to dress in leather and give you a lap dance?"  Sue's eyes lit up when she realized what her ebony lover was getting at. 

"Misty...I-I can't do that." Sue says.

"Wh-why not, Sue babe?" Misty asked dejectedly.

"I'm not in to leather, hon, you know that."  Sue says. 

Misty's gaze dropped, as did her heart. 

Misty turned away from Sue with tears in her eyes.

Sue sighed, she hated when Misty acted like this,  the blonde woman stepped up behind Misty and gently touched the ebony woman's left shoulder, but Misty jerked away from Sue's touch.

This shocked the blonde, she looked hurt so she said nothing and walked away from Misty.

 Jean, who had watching everything smiled from ear to ear.the

Ororo and Natasha had also witnessed Sue and  Misty's argument, Ororo went after Sue while Natasha decided to talk to Misty.

 Misty went to the mansion's third gym, she finds Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, and Tony Stark, who are sparring together.

"Hey Misty, why so down?"  Johnny asked.

"I-I messed up, Johnny." Misty said, her shoulders slumped as she started to cry.

Johnny glances at Tony, who gives him a nod. 

"What happened, Misty?"

Meanwhile, Sue goes back to her quarters, she lies on her bed and begins crying her eyes out.

"I've really screwed this up, I should've just agreed."

Just then Ororo lightly knocked on Sue's door.

"Come in."

Ororo walked into Sue's quarters and found the blonde Avenger lying on her bed, Ororo could tell that Susan had been crying.

"You all right, Susan?" Storm asked gently as she sits down on the bed next to Susan.

"No Ororo, I think that I just lost Misty." Sue sobbed.

"I do not understand." Storm replied.

"Misty asked me to dress up in leather and give her a lap dance, just like Jen did for Rogue." Sue replied.

Ororo smiled, she could see the pain that was etched on Sue's face.

"How long have you and Misty been seeing one another, Susan?" Ororo asked, though she all ready knew the answer.

"Three years, six months, nine days." Susan answered.

"Now in all of those three years has Misty done anything to make you question her loyalty to you?" the African woman inquired.

"No, never." Sue answered.

"So then why can't you do this one thing for her, Susan?" Ororo asked.

"I-."

"Misty saw how happy Jennifer made Anne-Marie, she just wants to do the same for you." Ororo says.

 Sue buried her face in her hands and sobbed, she loved Misty Knight more than life itself and the last thing she'd ever want to do was hurt her favorite blonde.

"Ok Ororo, you've convinced me...I'll dress up in leather and give Sue a lap dance." Misty said.

"Excellent. I have just the outfit for you, Misty, come with me to my quarters." Ororo says.

Ororo and Misty have no idea that Jean is watching them.

"I'm putting an end to this...now." Jean hissed.

 Misty and Ororo entered Ororo's quarters.

"Strip down, I'll get the outfit." Ororo tells Misty.

"Ok Ororo." Misty replied.

Misty slowly began undressing while Ororo went into her walk-in closet and grabbed one of her blue costumes, she also grabbed a pair of thigh high boots and the one piece leotard.

Ororo came back and saw Misty was completely nude, Ororo smiled as she averted her eyes from Misty's full breasts as she hands her the clothes.

"Here you are, I'll go and give Susan the good news." the African goddess said, Misty nods. Then Ororo left the room.

Ororo found Sue on the balcony looking out at the city.

"Susan?" Ororo asked gently.

"Yes Ororo?" Sue answered.

"Could you come to my quarters, I have a surprise for you." Ororo said.

"All right." Sue said.

Misty found a robe and put it on and sat in a chair and crossed her left leg over her right leg and waited.

Misty didn't have to wait long, Ororo and Sue entered the room a few minutes later.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

Misty stands up and walks over to Sue and kissed her lovingly, Ororo eased out of the room slowly.

"Have fun you two." Ororo whispers.

 

 

 

   

 


End file.
